cdannexfandomcom-20200214-history
Season Two
Series 2 'Episode 1: I Think We're Going Back' With the New Year, comes a new influx of freshers. These freshers are inducted into the anime society the hard way, including learning to pilot the CD Annex Mobile Seminar Suite. As it turns out, Vieri has a terrible sense of direction, and gets lost somewhere in Norfolk, leading to a frantic search. Hilarity ensues. 'Episode 2: A Very Special Episode of CD Annex Mobile Seminar Suite' After Rupert is found passed out near some used syringes, the entire cast sets about trying to find out more about his apparent drug addiction. In the end, it turns out that he had just been keeping his diabetes a secret. Hilarity ensues. 'Episode 3: Looking for Breakfast' The society goes on a fishing trip, and Katherine catches something huge. While this is happening Sam takes a few of the members for a walk around the lake, and inevitably Victoria and Anna wander off and get lost in the dark. Hilarity ensues. 'Episode 4: CD Annex Mobile Seminar Suit' Nick develops an upgrade for the CD Annex Mobile Seminar Suite, dubbing it the “CD Annex Mobile Seminar Suit”. Hilarity Ensues. 'Episode 5: Sad Pandas' Nathanael feels lonely while Sam is on Holiday. Meanwhile, Invisible Jim is feeling depressed because the he feels that the rest of the society ignores him, which leads him to discover that he is invisible. Hilarity ensues. 'Episode 6: He Came into My Life, Pressed Capslock and Walked Away' Steve arrives, and is instantly popular with everybody! Except for Kim, who departs CD Annex Mobile Seminar Suite after an explosive battle with Steve. Hilarity ensues. 'Episode 7: It's All About the Penis' Having finally got him to speak, the society finally learns about Dark Nick. Also, Eric appears, leading to a startling revelation from Vieri. Hilarity ensues. 'Episode 8: W.T.Fuck' Sam returns, and is followed home by a secret admirer, who transfers to the University with the hope of finding love in the anime society. Hilarity ensues. 'Episode 9: I'm Training my Zubat' Strange new creatures start appearing on the campus, and all at once break in to the CD Annex. The braver members of the society attempt to keep the cuter ones as pets and Dark Nicks takes against the rest! Hilarious disasters ensue. Hilarity ensues. 'Episode 10: Umbrella!' Invisible Jim accidently fakes his own death. Hilarity ensues. 'Episode 11:Cloney Island (Part One)' Kathryn dabbles in cloning, but needs some material to work with. After she finds Steve alone in the store cupboard, he mysteriously goes missing and Kathryn succeeds in creating a clone of herself. The society is puzzled when Steve turns up in pieces. Hilarity ensues. 'Episode 12: Cloney Island (Part Two)' Further investigation into Steve’s horrific murder turns up some rather confusing clues that leads the trail further away from Kathryn. In the end, the results are inconclusive, and Kathryn is let off the hook. Hilarity ensues. 'Episode 13: The Battle of Cupboards' Rupert ascends to Stoke-on-Trent amongst the chaos of a full-scale war against the Buddhist society over cupboard space. Hilarity ensues.Category:Series